The invention relates to a free-fall tower for a roller coaster according to the kind set forth in the preamble of claim 1.
One understands under the term a free-fall tower an approximately or a precisely perpendicular tower, having at least one side face provided with approximately or precisely perpendicular rails. Individual wagons or a train, in the following also referred to as xe2x80x9cpassenger unitxe2x80x9d, are xe2x80x9cshotxe2x80x9d on said rails by means of a catapult-like acceleration until they reach the upper end of the tower, where the climbing speed becomes zero; then the passenger units fall down backwards in a free-fall and are stopped above the ground as smooth as possible. With such free-fall towers only a sort of shuttle-operation, is possible, namely the transport up to the upper end of the tower and subsequently the free-fall down to the initial starting point at the bottom of the tower.
Furthermore it is already known to combine a free-fall tower with a roller coaster, i.e. with a ride, in which the passenger units run through ascending and descending gradients on tracks of different geometry such as, for example, straight courses, curves, loops, helices etc. At Sahara Hotel in Las Vegas, Nev. USA, in the area of xe2x80x9cNascar Cafexe2x80x9d, a roller coaster called xe2x80x9cSpeed: The Ridexe2x80x9d is operated, with which a passenger unit is xe2x80x9cshotxe2x80x9d out of the hotel by means of a catapult up to the upper end of a free-fall tower; at the highest point at which the speed of the passenger unit becomes zero, the passenger unit immediately falls freely downwards and then passes through a route of different geometrical curves until it finally reaches the initial starting point. Accordingly, the course is not a closed loop, and also here only a sort of shuttle operation between the station of departure and the upper end of the free-fall tower is possible.
Similar roller coasters with free-fall towers are operated in Arlington, Tex., and in Eureka, Mo., under the name xe2x80x9cMr. Freezexe2x80x9d.
What is disadvantageous about this embodiment of a free-fall tower with combined roller coaster is the shuttle operation used, since, generally, the free fall and the subsequent ride via the roller coaster only occur in backward direction. Therefore, attempts are being made to find additional variations, such as changes in the direction of motion, diversification of the course design etc.
It is an object of the invention to provide a free-fall tower for a roller coaster of the type indicated which obviates the above-mentioned disadvantages. Particularly, it is intended to propose a free-fall tower which is offers additional thrills and which enables a very diversified and especially variable design of the course, even on relatively small ground space.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention by the features set forth in the characterizing part of claim 1. Useful embodiments are defined by the features set forth in the sub-claims.
The advantages obtained by the invention are based on the functional operation as follows: As usual up until now, a passenger unit is positioned at the upper end of an approximately or a precisely perpendicular free-fall tower by means of a lifter, by linear motors or by a catapult launch. However, the respective wagons are constructed to be used for an xe2x80x9cordinary ridexe2x80x9d, i.e. the passengers sit upright in the wagons so that they lie on their backs in their seats in forward direction at the end of this perpendicular ascent and look upwards. The passengers are, of course, secured in their seats by a safety system, e.g. a safety bar.
At the end of this ascent, if the kinetic energy of the passenger unit and, thus, its speed becomes zero, i.e. the free fall would begin without additional measures, a redundant brake system is activated and the passenger unit is secured so that the passengers laying on their backs in their seats look upwards.
After a period of time, the length of which can be varied, owing to which the tension is additionally intensified, the passenger unit is rotated around an approximately or a precisely perpendicular axis. This rotation can be performed, for example, by the passenger unit with regard to the rails or by the rail with the passenger unit with regard to the structure of the tower. According to a preferred embodiment, however, especially for structural and safety reasons, the entire upper region of the tower, including the rail system and fixed passenger units, is rotated around the vertical axis. To do so, all that is required is to separate the rails, locked to each other, at an intersecting point of the tower so that the upper region of the tower, including rail and passenger unit, is rotated, while the lower part of the tower, including its rails, remains stationary.
After the rails of the rotatable upper part have been again locked in the new position with the rails of the lower, stationary part of the tower, the brakes will again be releasedxe2x80x94likewise after a variable period of timexe2x80x94and the passenger unit falls approximately or precisely perpendicular downwards in free-fall backwards at the tower. At the lower end of the tower, the rails merge into a roller coaster course so that the passenger unit may now run backwards through all known course configurations such as straight or curved ascending or descending inclinations, loops, helices etc.
Then, the rails can lead the passenger unit again to the same or to another tower, at which the passenger unit climbs up backwards. Energy which was lost due to friction or air resistance can again be supplied to the passenger unit, e.g. by linear motors provided at the tower or near the ground in a straight region.
As soon as the upper end of the tower has been reached, the run starts again, i.e. the passenger unit is locked by a redundant brake system, and the passengers, lying in their seats and secured by the safety bar, look downwards.
Now it is either possible to rotate the upper tower region again or to release the brakexe2x80x94without any rotation of the towerxe2x80x94so that the passenger unit falls in forward direction of this tower and now passes through the roller coaster course, including loops, helices etc., in a forward movement, as was done in a backward movement before.
This ride effect can be repeated several times or can also be terminated after having stopped at the first tower or the second tower, and the passenger unit can be returned via the drop path and a brake system to the initial starting point so as to form a closed loop.
If more than one tower is used, e.g. two towers, it is not required to ride from one tower to the other, rather travelling actions can also be executed, in between times, to the same tower and then again to a second tower.
Both the direction of rotation of the upper part of the, or each, tower as well as the angle of rotation may vary. If a tower is provided, e.g., with four rail systems, the upper tower section can be rotated by 90xc2x0, 180xc2x0, 270xc2x0 or 360xc2x0, i.e. at angular steps of 90xc2x0 each time, wherein it is also possible to combine a number of angular steps.
This results in a variety of riding options which can be used for this roller coaster.
In particular, the duration of the run can be varied, for example by passing through a certain part of the course several times. If only few people are waiting, the run can be prolonged, whereas it can be reduced, if many people are waiting.
As the passenger unit cannot generally be stopped at the upper tower end with pinpoint accuracy, the rail on top of the tower is designed to be extended, and the intersecting point of the rails between the lower, stationary and the upper rotatable section of the tower will be positioned below the passenger unit at the utmost lower point possible.
As the passenger unit can only fall downwards when the rails at the tower or towers are locked, the roller coaster never runs with an open rail, and only one passenger unit, respectively, is located in each block. A block is to be understood as a part of the course, in which for safety reasons only one single passenger unit is allowed to be located.
Thus, all safety specifications relating to roller coasters are met.
Already by employing one single tower, new ride effects in combination with free fall and forward and backward movements can be realized in a closed-loop roller coaster course, but even a greater number are achieved if two or more towers are used. At the same time, the ride effects of two known amusement rides may be combined, namely a free-fall tower on the one hand and a roller coaster on the other hand, and new and better effects are achieved, as the free fall can now be performed either forwards, backwards, or in the lying position.
A roller coaster with integrated free-fall tower in accordance with the invention requires less space in the ground plan, since many effects, particularly the essential effects, take place at the precisely or approximately vertical tower. Accordingly, dead corners of property in amusement parks can also be used for this amusement ride.
In contrast to regular roller coasters, all courses may be passed through several times, and, upon appropriate rotation of the tower or each tower, even in alternating backward and forward movements.
The block brakes required for conventional roller coasters are only still necessary in the area of the station, as the tower or tower fulfill the same function.